Wallow
Wallow is one of the main characters of the series Bravest Warriors. Personality Wallow is an offbeat teenager with an unusually flippant sense of humor. He likes making friends with adorable creatures on extraterrestrial planets and bringing them home, displaying his love for cute things. Although Wallow is big and strong on the outside, he is very sweet and loving to creatures and people. Appearance Wallow is a tall, bald, and husky Samoan with brown eyes. He wears an orange shirt and boots, and black pants. He also wears his orange space suit gloves and torso protection. Weapons & Abilities By rubbing his sticker he can summon a regular falcon (blue in color) that can take on different forms, all of them falcon themed. Besides his axe, it can transform into an electric guitar (Memory Donk), a rocket launcher (Lavarinth) and likely many other forms: Falcon Axe: 'Wallow can call forth a large falcon with the shape of an axe (which comes from the sticker on his shirt). '(Series). Pixel: '''Pixel is a computer on Wallow's left glove. It is very possessive of Wallow, and easily becomes jealous. '''Glove portal: Not really a weapon, but can be used for transportation to wherever help is requested. (Pilot, Lavarinth). Wallow also seems to be capable of befriending cute creatures very easily, As well as apparently being born with a driving-license that he hides inside his mouth. He is often shown to be the one member of the team responsible for standing behind the control panels and making sure that the plan goes well while the other warriors are on the field, though he is not afraid of joining them if necessary. 'Relationships' 'Gayle the Glendalien' Wallow is in love with Gayle. Wallow had a past romantic relationship with her, but in "Time Slime" she mostly bottled up her feelings about it, until Wallow and her shared a passionate kiss. They still love each other, even though she bottles up her emotions. After the episode they have not been seen together and the current nature of their relationship is unknown. 'Pixel' Pixel is the A.I. who lives in Wallow's left glove. He is possessive of Wallow and hates it when other people try to get close to Wallow and develop a relationship with him. 'Beth' Friends. They are teammates when doing a mission and friends when hanging out. There is nothing more to this. 'Danny' These two guys are best friends. They often both laugh at each others jokes. Danny and Wallow both care for the team. Wallow was extremely upset when in the episode "Emotion Lord" episode when Danny was close to the brink of death. Danny may be Wallow's best friend but they also sometimes have small rivalries or competitions such as in the episode "Gas-Powered Stick" when Wallow put Danny in a head lock while trying to impress Plum. Another time when both were competing on whether Danny or Wallow could make a smaller splash. 'Chris' In the pilot episode, Wallow doesn't like being bossed around by Chris. Especially because he sees Chris as the "big emotional sister he never had". In the series however, His personality changed and he became close friends with Chris and doesn't mind being led. Despite liking to poke fun on Chris for his crush on Beth, like Danny, he approves of them being together. 'Plum' Wallow is attracted to Plum. He and Danny compete for her attention, although Danny seems to be the most desperate. Pets/Companions Wallow likes to keep many animal companions around the house such as: *Impossibear **Impossibear's Space Chicken *Catbug *A Phosphorescent Maze Midget *The Pony Lords *Two Firebugs *A Bunless person *Ballerina Man *A Southern Alien *Slippy Napkins *The Lizard-Boys *RoboChris Episode Appearances *Pilot *Time Slime *Emotion Lord *Butter Lettuce *Memory Donk *The Bunless *Lavarinth *Gas-Powered Stick *Dan Before Time *Cereal Master *Ultra Wankershim *Catbug *Sugarbellies *Aeon Worm (Cameo) *RoboChris *Mexican Touchdown (Cameo) *Hamster Priest *Jelly Kid Forever *The Puppetyville Horror *Catbug's Away Team 'Trivia' *He is of Samoan descent. Samoa is a country encompassing the western part of the Samoan Islands in the South Pacific Ocean. *Unlike the other Bravest Warriors, Wallow is always animated with five fingers while the others have 4. *The term, "wallow," ''means to roll around in something or to indulge oneself in possessions, '''emotion', et cetera. *He has some similarities with Jake the Dog from Adventure time. They are each representations of Chaotic Good within the Alignment System as both are generally laid back, independent, easy going, optimistic, helpful, somewhat unpredictable, and tending to have a carefree temperament. *In Memory Donk Chris described him as, "the funny one". *According to Wallow's HoverCar License -''' Height:' 6'3" (190cm), '''Mars Weight:' 94lbs ('Earth Weight '), was born naturally bald, and his birthday lands on February 14th; Valentine's Day. *Wallow's favorite treats are peanut-butter squares. *He is the only Bravest Warrior without a known last name. *According to the creators of Bravest Warriors, Wallow is Xenosexual, and is only attracted to aliens. It is also mentioned that his "pets" are considered roommates and he views them as complete equals. Gallery To see more, go to: Wallow/Gallery Official Art Wallow in space suit helmet lights on.png Old Wallow.jpg 6896658396 4f19c47102 z.jpg Modelsheet - Wallow With Rims.png images (14).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bravest Warriors